Mickey Mouse (série de televisão)
Mickey Mouse é uma animação americana em formato de série de TV criado pela Disney Television Animation. Possui personagens clássicos dos desenhos animados do Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pato Donald, Margarida, Pateta, Clarabela e Pluto em ambientes contemporâneos, como Paris e Nova York. A série terá a sensação de palhacada dos clássicos curtas do Mickey Mouse, bem como colocar o personagem-título em situações engraçadas que mostram sua coragem e malandragem, junto com seu charme longo amado e bom coração. Foi produzido e dirigido pelo artista Paul Rudish, conhecido por seu trabalho no Cartoon Network em séries como O Laboratório de Dexter e As Meninas Superpoderosas. Foi anunciado no Disney uma reunião de adiantamento no dia 12 de março de 2013, para uma estreia em 28 de junho no Disney Channel, com um total de 19 episódios, a terceira das quais foi disponibilizado no site da Disney como um "preview especial". Cada episódio dura 3 minutos. Elenco Episódios 1ª Temporada (2013-2014) 2ª Temporada (2014–2015) 3ª Temporada (2015-2016) 4ª Temporada (2017-presente) Transmissão Mickey Mouse estreou em nos EUA no Disney Channel em 28 de junho de 2013. A série estreou no do Canadá Family Channel em 12 de julho de 2013. No Reino Unido e na Irlanda no canal do do Disney Channel vai começar a ser exibida a série em 12 de julho de 2013. Disney Channel Austrália estreou a série em 1 de Julho de 2013. Também no dia 13 de setembro (juntamente com Teen Beach Movie) estreou no Disney Channel Portugal. Em 18 de novembro de 2013, a serie estreou na India e no Continente Asiatico (incluindo Brasil) atraves do canal Disney Channel dentro do especial de aniversario do Mickey. Ligações externas * * Disney Channel Brasil } |bodyclass = hlist |group1= |list1 = * Flash Forward (1996-1997) * Bug Juice (1998-2001) * The Famous Jett Jackson (1998-2001) * Sinistro (1999-2001) * The Jersey (1999-2004) |group2= |list2 = * Totally Circus (2000) * Mano a Mana (2000-2003) * In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) * Totally Hoops (2001) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * A Família Radical (2001-2005) * Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Totally in Tune (2002) * As Visões da Raven (2003-2007) * Lilo & Stitch: A Série (2003-2006) * Phil do Futuro (2004-2006) * Dave, o Bárbaro (2004-2005) * As Aventuras de Brandy e Sr. Bigodes (2004-2006) * Jake Long, o Dragão Ocidental (2005-2007) * Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação (2005-2008) * Maggie, a Mosca Zoadora (2005-2006) * A Nova Escola do Imperador '' (2006-2008) * ''Hannah Montana (2006-2011) * Os Substitutos (2006-2009) * Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) * Cory na Casa Branca (2007-2008) * Phineas e Ferb (2007-presente) * Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) * Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo (2008-2011) * Sunny entre Estrelas (2009-2011) * JONAS L.A. (2009-2010) |group3= |list3 = * Boa Sorte, Charlie! (2010-2014) * Adolepeixes (2010-2014) * No Ritmo (2010-2013) * PrankStars (2011) * Sem Sentido! (2011-2012) * Código: 9 (2012) * Programa de Talentos (2011-2014) * Jessie (2011-presente) * Austin & Ally (2011-presente) * Violetta (2012-presente) * Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios (2012-presente) * Stan, O Cão Blogueiro (2012-presente) * Liv & Maddie (2013-presente) * Galaxia Wander (2013-presente) * Curtas do Mickey Mouse (2013-presente) |group4= |list4 = * I Didn't Do It (2014) * Girl Meets World (2014) * Star and the Forces of Evil (2014) }} Categoria:Séries de animação Categoria:Séries de animação da Disney Categoria:Séries de animação no Disney Channel